


Gift

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Trembling Hands [11]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Brendon gives Patrick a gift.





	Gift

Brendon, Patrick noticed, was gone. He had been gone for a while. There was no note, there was no phone call, there was nothing. 

Patrick was really worried. Of course he was. Sure, their relationship was strained from the fateful day that neither of them talk about, but still. Patrick worried. He loved Brendon dearly and really wanted to know if he was ok.

It was nearing 6 o'clock and Patrick was pacing the room with worry evident in every part of his posture. He had called Sarah and Breezy, he had called Pete and Megan, but no one had any ideas on where his fiance went.

Patrick had thought they had been doing better. That they had been more open and careful with each other, but maybe that wasn't true. Maybe they were falling back. Maybe Brendon was seeing other people. Patrick's heart stopped at that thought.

Maybe Brendon got back with his ex.

It was half past 6 when Patrick heard it. The door to the car slammed shut and Patrick furrowed his brow when he heard swearing and things falling to the ground outside. There were hushed whispers coming through the door.

Patrick thought that maybe he should be a little scared, or a little worried. He wasn't. All of his worry was going out to Brendon and the fact that he was still not home.

The door opened slowly and in came Pete and Brendon both carrying far too many bags and a box as well. Patrick raised his eyebrows at the two.

"Um, where have you been Brendon? I've been worried sick! You didn't answer your phone! You didn't even leave a note!" Patrick yelled at his fiance and friend. His eyes were wide with tears brimming. "I thought something might have happened to you. I was so scared." His voice lowered to a whisper. Brendon rushed over to him and gathered him in a hug.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was out getting some things for you. I'm really sorry and I'll never do it again." They were silent for a moment, until a quiet meow sounded from the box Pete was holding. Patrick backed away from Brendon and looked at him, confused. Brendon smiled at him and tugged him to the box. "I know you like cats and I know you're allergic, but Pete helped me find one that's, um." Pete smiled and laughed.

"Hypoallergenic. We found a cat for you 'Trick." Patrick gasped and his eyes widened to an impossible size. Pete set the box down and took the lid off. "Don't ask what breed it is. I have no idea. Oh, and it's a dude." Patrick chuckled and peered into the box. Inside was a small black cat with one blue eye and one green eye.

"Hi little guy." Patrick picked him up carefully. The kitten purred as Patrick gently held him. He scratched behind his ears and the kitten leaned into his touch.

"What are you gonna name him?" Brendon asked. Patrick bit his lip and thought for a moment. 

"Otto." Patrick smiled down at the kitten. "He's gonna be called Otto." Patrick lifted his head and looked at Brendon and Pete's smiling faces.

"Otto it is." Brendon said scratching the kittens back.

"Welcome to your new home Otto."

**Author's Note:**

> my cat's name is otto and he is the only boy I will ever love


End file.
